


Purple Haze

by Wierdkid20



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Monsterphobia, More tags to be added, Probably a Disassociation trigger, Purple Soul is a girl, Reader insert (as of now), Slow Burn, kind of, reader identifies as female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/Wierdkid20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So normally the sudden release of a species kept beneath a mountain for hundreds of years would be the biggest news in your life. But you have other things to worry about. </p><p>Your youngest sisters boundless enthusiasm. </p><p>Your blind roommates process of finishing a degree in um.. some kind of science. </p><p>The fact that the cute short skeleton that moved next door might hate you because the voice in your head freaked out at an in opportune moment. </p><p>Oh yeah, there's also a hundred year old teenager stuck in your head, that might be kind of a problem too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A rude awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So if your here cause you were really hoping this was another Hetalia Fanfiction then I'm sorry to disappoint you it's not. However if you were combing the Undertale archive for more sans/reader fics then welcome! You've managed to stumble upon a new one! ...Because their so rare... yeah.. we as a fandom might have a problem when it comes to short skeletons. 
> 
> Incase you want to bug me on other forms of social media you can find me on tumblr here, http://wierdkid20.tumblr.com/ where I mostly reblog things completely unrealted to my fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Saturdays  were meant for sleeping in. This was a principle that you stuck by almost religiously and very few people would ever argue that, even your sister Dani who was typically a morning person and up before everyone else, was still asleep at six am.

So, when the city of Ebott was shaken to its core early one saturday morning, and the cup of water on your bedside table fell to the floor, you did what any principled person would do. You ignored the early morning weirdness, rolled over and went back to sleep.

Or you would have if it wasn’t for the sudden feeling of being hit in the back of the head with a great sword. You fell out of bed, breaking the plastic cup, You bruised your elbow as you flailed about  in your sheets which had fallen over top of you.

 _Finally_ A voice echoed into your head.

“Huh? What? Who the hell are you?” You half said half shouted into your empty bedroom.

 _OH shoot!_ The voice said again _I’m sorry_  the voice sounded like a girl, young, maybe 13 at the most, and it sounded crushed. _I thought we were free_.

You ignored the pounding on your wall from Ryan, your apartment mate, telling you to shut up.

“I um..” You said, not entirely sure if it was weird to be talking to a mysterious voice in your head.”It’s ok?” You said while thinking very clearly ‘No it isn’t’ There was obvious awkward silence in your head.

_I can hear your thoughts you know_

Shit

_It’s alright, I know this is weird, mind if I figure out who you are?_

“Um, I guess?” You said, still out loud because this was all too much to process sans caffeine.

 _Alright, won’t take a moment._ Your head guest said. On that note you decided to go make some coffee.

The voice was quiet all through your first cup, and you had nearly forgotten they were there when Ryan padded into the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” He said yawning, feeling along the counters for his mug and the pot.

“Nightmare.” You said lamely.

 _Done!_ The voice said, you barely stopped yourself from jumping and spilling coffee all over the table.

‘Oh good?’ you thought. ‘Who even are you?’

_Oh, my names been lost for a long time.. You can just call me Violet_

‘Ah nice to meet you Violet, I’m _____ can you please explain what you're doing in my head?’

_Well see, it’s kind of a long story, might be more suited to being told at a point where your Housemate isn’t trying to get your attention._

“____.  _____!” Ryan said for probably like the millionth time.

“What? Sorry spaced out there for a moment” You said, thankful that Ryan couldn’t see what was probably the weirdest look ever on your face while you tried to talk to a disembodied voice.

_Technically I have a body, it’s just also your body_

‘Not now violet’

“Yeah well the last time you were up this early I think Dani was sick.” Ryan grumbled, “I was wondering if you could drop me off at an interview later today?”

“Another intern one?” You asked. Ryan had been interviewing for months while trying to get his doctorate, and though technically it was illegal to not hire someone just because they were blind, people always somehow managed to find another excuse not to hire him.

“Yup,” he said, not even bothering to seem upbeat about it.

“Maybe this one will work out.” You said trying to sound supportive.

“Yeah and maybe that earthquake this morning released the mole people from their underground kingdom.” Ryan sipped his coffee, neither of you were morning people. However though, it was almost 7:30, which was late for the youngest member of the house.

“Can I watch cartoons?” Dani said, not sleepily, oh no, your youngest sister had two settings, exhausted, and Jack Russell on crack. This was setting two.

“Knock yourself out,” you said getting the cereal out of the cabinet. Moments later the house was filled with the sound of Tom and Jerry and the three of you had managed to empty a box of coco puffs.

All in all, despite the mental company and early morning earthquake, it was shaping up to be a fairly normal saturday morning.

 _Wow_ Violet was still rummaging through parts of your brain, it felt kind of like a toddler prodding your face, but on the inside. _You know about a lot of stuff._

‘I do a lot of reading’ You thought as you watched the tv through the steam rising off your second cup of coffee.

 _Me too_ Violet said, then her voice turned slightly more disappointed _At least I used to._

‘Yeah about that used too, enough time to tell me your life story yet?’

 _Well-_ Violet started before the tv abruptly cut to a news room.

“Hey!” Dani protested through a mouthful of cereal.

“We apologize for the interruption,” One of the anchor men said “but we have breaking news regarding this morning’s seismic activity throughout the whole of the Ebott area.”

“Oh so the mole people have risen.” Ryan said dryly

“We go live to our Correspondent at the mountains base. Lorraine?” The camera cut to a blonde woman standing in the forest, behind her were several members of the national guard, talking with...

 _They made it out._ Said Violet, she didn’t sound upset, or surprised, just stated it, like something that she expected all along. _A disposition of providence_ Violet supplied _A preordained meeting, something that was bound to happen_

“Yes good morning, Today it seems that centuries of legends and myths have been proven, as early this morning members of a strange race, or perhaps collection of races emerged from within the mountains caverns, claiming to be monsters that humanity had long sense sealed away.”

The camera panned to see more of the group talking with the soldiers. There were two giant goat monsters, a shark lady with an eye patch, two skeletons that looked vauguely humaniod, a short yellow dinosaur and-

“Hey a kid!” Dani perked up, having finished sulking over her cartoons being interuppted.

The kid,wearing a striped shirt was introduced as a ten year old named Frisk, who was also the monsters ambassador according to the voice over.

You looked at Ryan. He must of felt your eyes on him somehow.

“Hey,” He said. “They’re not mole people, so all bets are still off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you spotted the reference to a kids book about dragons that I may or may not have read a bunch... 
> 
> Anyway, I can promise at least one skeleton next chapter, maybe two, and even some other monsters! Let me know what you thought in comments!


	2. Left in the Lurch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so chapter 2, this is a good sign, Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos I enjoyed them very much, I'm going to try to make sure to respond to them!

Even five months later not a whole lot at changed. You had found out that the best use for another person in your head was to have them remember stuff for you. A task which Violet excelled at. 

Your job at the library had begun to gradually shift from dealing with strange humans to include dealing with strange monsters, who all in all were quite delightful.

 

Despite a lovely mole monster couple moving in downstairs, Ryan was still jobless.

 

Dani had two or three monster children in her class, and more in her school. Really the only hiccup on that front occurred three days after the monsters started at Ebott Elementary. Your sister came home and for once in her life demanded that to be taken shopping so that she could get some striped shirts.  _ It’s a monster thing _ Violet had assured you, which for Violet was pretty brief. 

 

Normally she would continue talking about a subject for hours, long after said subject had even occurred. On the subject of Monsters though, Violet was brief, clinical,  and even cold in certain cases. She slept, or as close as she could get to sleep, during the tedium around the middle of your Library shifts, but when she was awake, and if you were helping monster patrons, she never chimed in like she did the humans ones.  It was hard to explain but it was like you could feel her retreating into the far recesses of your mind, she never said bad things about them but you could feel her projecting an aura of discomfort and unease.

It was really quite distracting but you put up with it. Some things had come together after more of the monsters story was brought to light. Six human souls, children’s souls at that, used to destroy it. There was no doubt in your mind that Violet was one of the children, even though she never confirmed it. 

The subject of the children’s souls had probably sparked hatred towards monsters in the minds of more than one human. In yours though it only sparked pity. You hadn’t yet met a monster that was cruel or greedy, what had it taken for them to be driven to kill children just to see the sky again? And to have not harmed any of you once they got to the surface.  

You know that if it had been humans trapped down there, not only would they have sacrificed their own, willingly or not, there wouldn’t have been a monster left alive on the surface when they got out.

*     *     *

Today was Friday. You liked Fridays, always had. Violet wasn’t such a fan. Fridays started with a morning shift at the library, Eight am. So you got up and sent Dani off to school, checked in with Ryan to make sure that he had actually gotten some sleep, then let Violet browse the internet for a while. You had gotten used to giving up portions of your body so that she could experience things. It was both relaxing and incredibly disconcerting. 

Violet spent alot of time, aimlessly searching and reading articles, She read faster than you did by a large margin, and the kid had a mind like a steel trap.

_ Eidetic memory _ Violet said, using your hands to search Wikipedia, she already had twelve tabs open.

‘I see that’  you thought ‘It’s still pretty freaking cool’ You could feel your eyes scanning pages at a faster and faster rate, it was crazy, like a montage or something, all you needed was Eye of the Tiger playing in the background. You relaxed back into your seat and let your personal part of the mind go blank. 

“New Neighbors moving in next door today” Ryan said from behind you,

“Yeah I heard, more mole people?” You said, careful not to turn your head away so Violet could keep reading. Your previous neighbors had skipped out when the monsters came to the surface, along with a lot of other people. 

“Haven’t heard” Ryan said, he didn’t sound amused, it might be time to let the joke die.

_ It was time 3 months ago _ Violet muttered.

‘You just don’t appreciate my sense of humor.’

_ It’s hard to appreciate something that’s not there. _

Ouch.

“Are you printing something?” Ryan asked. You could feel your hands shutting your laptop and suddenly you were shoved back into complete control of your.

“Um, yeah.”

_ Reading list _ Violet supplied.

“It’s a reading list” you said “You know more audio books?” Now you could turn and gather the rest of your stuff, including the print list. Ryan looked at you with puzzlement.

“You’ve been getting a lot of those,” He said.

“Yeah well I’ve been in a mood”

“Whatever, See you later.”

“No you won’t.” You said on your way out the door. Ryan flipped you off.

Work flew by fast, it always did on Fridays. The early morning shifts were busy and the time went by fast. So while Violet went inactive you let your mind wander to the rest of the day. After work you had about an hour until Danni got home and she went to fencing lessons while you taught your HEMA class. You took fencing when you were Danni’s age, but had gotten away it by the time you started college.Then one day one of your history professors had casually mentioned Historical European Martial Arts. A few videos on Youtube, Several dozens of books, and many many workshops later, you were certified and now you taught people how to fight with longswords. 

And they say you can’t do anything with a history degree.

You were less than an hour away from the end of your shift, surreptitiously picking up audio books for Violet when you found yourself rooted to the spot.

_ Begin the extraction process _ A voice said, it was dark, you were unable to move, all you could see was a face, if you could even call it that, a mockery of a skull, warped and drooping.

Everything cut out. You could move again, you were back in the library, teenagers gossiping in the corner of the AV section, while you stared at the endless rows of boxes and call numbers.

“The hell was that.” You said softly, normally you would just think things to Violet, but you felt like this warranted some speech, it was either that or completely freak out.

_ Um some of my dreams wandered over _ Violet said, she sounded shaken  _ I’m so sorry. _

‘Dreams?’ you thought quickly making your way back to your desk,avoiding eye contact with patrons along the way. If you looked in a hurry they wouldn’t bother you. 

_ In as close as I can explain them yes. Though I guess they’re more like memories, Sorry. _

‘It’s.... that was terrifying’ You were now trying to mask your facial expressions from the sweet porcupine monster who sat next to you ‘That actually happened to you?’

_ Yes? No? Can we not talk about it, it makes my head hurt _

‘You don’t have a head’

_ Exactly, it still hurts. _

*     *     *

An hour and several checkouts later, you were back at the apartment. A surprisingly empty apartment actually. There was a note on a pad of paper, written in Ryan’s huge, but very neat handwriting.

**____ INTERVIEW, TOOK BUS, WILL CALL IF NEED RIDE**

_ Thats amazing.  _ Violet said

“That's lots of practice and a good hunk of muscle memory.” You said with a smirk. What Ryan could do always fascinated people. You think most of them forgot that he just couldn’t see, that didn’t mean he was dumb. 

There was a knock on the door and your face lit up. ‘Right new people’ You had seen the moving truck out front but there wasn’t anyone around. Violet didn’t say anything.

You answered the door and saw a shirt that said 'Cool Dude'. You looked up, and saw a very friendly skull.

“GREETINGS HUMAN!” He said. Now had you gotten the chance you would have responded. Instead however you felt like your entire consciousness got pulled through a straw. Your vision shrunk until it was like watching a movie. You weren’t in control of your body anymore and you watched in horror as your arms slammed the door in the monster's face and legs collapsed underneath you, chest heaving from a panic attack that you weren’t having. You very latently heard a small and sad “OH” from the other side of the door, but you couldn’t do anything about it.

“Violet what did you do!?” You screamed, but there was no sound, your mouth wasn’t yours. You felt your body curl into a ball and rock very gently.

“ _ I’m sorry,” _ Violet said, but it was like your voice had shrunk, it was softer than it was when you talked Danni through a night terror. “ _ I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too _ ” And then suddenly, like nothing had ever happened you were back in your body, you uncurled, wiggled your fingers.

‘Violet?’ You thought cautiously but there was no response. She was definitely still there, but she wasn’t talking to you.

You peeked through the peephole and saw no sign of the skeleton. There was no way this wasn’t going to come and bite you in the ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A skeleton has been spotted! and there was going to be a fish woman but the chapter was running a bit long. I hope you guys enjoyed Violets minor (hehe) meltdown and the thing that added gaster to the tags. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, keep an eye out for the next one! hopefully it'll be a bit sooner.


	3. different kinds of nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took entirely too long, but it's longer than average and turned out pretty good I think. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kudos and reviews, even the puns, er well especially the puns. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Dani got home about an hour later, chattering at a hundred miles an hour about school and the new neighbors. And did they have any kids? And were they monsters? And did you think that her new fencing coach would be a monster? All the while you were going around behind her, picking up shoes, pants, shirts while Dani changed into her fencing whites. You had already put on your black HEMA jacket and knickers which simultaneously made you feel like a bad ass and was really freaking hot. You undid the buttons to loosen the jacket while you gathered up your wasters and Dani’s practice Sabre.

That had been probably the only serious point of contention between you and Dani, your other sister Samantha, really hadn’t cared one way or another. First of all at 7 dani was really too young to start fencing and second of all, no one started on a Sabre. But your sister was stubborn if nothing else. So she took Sabre classes with some of the older kids. Said class used to be taught by a friend of yours, but when the monsters came to the surface and people started moving out of Ebott in response they went with them. You and William had been switching on and off teaching it but it would be nice to finally have a replacement. 

Thankfully there was no sign of the skeleton monster from earlier as both of you made your way downstairs to the parking lot.

You tossed the gear into the back of the station wagon that was older than both of you combined and settled into the drivers seat while Dani buckled in the back.

“Disc two Track five” She piped up.

“The rides ten minutes” You said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

“So? That’s enough time.” She said giving you her very best “sweet younger sister” look.

“Uh huh..” You muttered and pressed through to track five of  _ Reaper Man _ by Terry Pratchett.

Part of you hoped that, since Violet liked Pratchett it would help pull them out of the hole they had fallen into.

_ Not funny _

‘Huh? er sorry’ you thought, mostly relieved ‘Are you ok?’

_ No, but I am sorry I let my emotions get the best of me.  _

‘No no it’s fine kid, you.. Your entitled to freak out once in a while’ You thought as you pulled out of the parking lot. Though you knew for a fact that you would be avoiding the skeleton monster for weeks.

_ You don’t have to do that, you could just apologize. I could apologize _

‘No um.. Maybe if I just avoid him for long enough he’ll forget and we can start over.’

Violet may have been about to say something but both of you noticed that the book had stopped. You were at a red light and so looked down to see Dani, leaned forward.

“You know seat belts don’t work very well if you don’t use them.” You said dryly.

“Bill Door is gonna be Death again. Right?” She asked. Her voice was a bit more subdued, maybe a bit worried. “New Death doesn’t take his job, right?”

“Of course not,” You said. 

After your parents had died, when Dani had asked what had happened to your parents, once she understood that they weren’t coming back, You had been at a loss. Your family wasn’t particularly religious, but there were always books. 

So you had pulled out your old beat up Terry Pratchett paperbacks, The ones about the anthropomorphic personification of Death. And then you told Dani that when your parents had died Death had led them into the endless desert and given them his favorite cats to help them find their way. Then they started walking and talking about her and wondered how she was doing in school, that when the stars came out over the desert they could see her growing up and knew that she was safe with you. And they were so proud. Sometimes you even let yourself believe the story.

“Good.” She said sitting back into her seat as you pulled into the fencing club's parking lot. You nodded. 

“Come on let's go meet the new coach.” You said. Violet had gone dormant again, more like sleeping. She didn’t like to watch fencing, though not out of indifference. Every time she did you felt a distinct longing, maybe a melancholy. But she always refused to join in when you offered to let her try a bout. Maybe she didn’t like taking control of your body. 

_ She doesn’t  _

‘Oh, good to know.’

Inside the fencing club was a bit sparse, there was one foil class full of kids practicing on the far side. The Sabre class wouldn’t start for another 15 minutes or so, but there were some middle-schoolers already milling around, Dani waved, took her Sabre out of the bag, slung it over her shoulder and ran over to join them. You made your way deeper into the building, to the back room where you taught long-sword. Still no sign of a Sabre instructor, Monster or Human.

You started setting up, checking the practice swords on the rack, and pulling out a few bamboo mats for the cutting practice.

“Can you even lift that?” A very loud and brash voice asked from the doorway as you were pulling your own live sword out of the case. You froze, and turned to see a fish monster with red hair and an eye-patch staring at you skeptically. Then you decided to do what any sane person would do in your situation. 

_ Run? Burst into tears. _

‘Don’t be silly’ You thought as you raised the long-sword with one hand, pointing it at the monster. It wobbled slightly in the air, you average German long-sword obviously wasn’t built for one handed wielding.

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” You said coolly. In retrospect, I.E. two seconds after you said it, you realized that it was a really dumb thing to say. This fish monster had more muscle than you had seen on a human, and to be honest, she looked like she could kick your ass. 

Instead though she laughed.

“Fuhuhuhu! I might have to take you up on that later kid, I gotta class to teach.” She said. You noticed a few of your students trickling in, looking at the monster with interest. “I didn’t even know humans used long-swords up here.”

You relaxed slightly, Sabre teacher, nice, Dani will be happy. “Yeah, it’s not very common, You must be the new Sabre teacher.” You put down the sword and strode over to offer the fish woman your hand. “I’m ____” She shook it with a grip that could crush iron, you winced.

“Undyne,yeah, I prefer spears generally but I’ve trained with a Sabre before.” She said. She was looking behind you at the practice swords with a longing expression.You hesitated, you had never sparred with a monster before but, how different could it be?

“Spar after class?” You offered, despite violets warnings that it was a bad idea. Undyne grinned a very very toothy grin.

“You’re on,”

*     *     *     *

Ryan had decided to go careless for this interview, in his previous experience the cane seemed to through people off and honestly throwing anyone off was the last thing he wanted to do. So he was clicking, listening for the slightest changes in sound as he approached the building. 

This latest interview was a lab assistant job, not really an internship but he’d talked with his adviser and they both agreed that it would work. 

The voice over the phone had been a timid woman, and had a hum about it that Ryan had figured out was a monster thing from talking to your neighbors downstairs. 

When the monsters first came to the surface he had sworn he was developing tinnitus. Whenever he was around any monsters there was a near constant buzzing that felt like it was right next to his brain. After a few hours of digging on the internet he had figured out it must be the monsters magic, which was much better than prospect of going deaf. 

So his potential boss was a monster, something about that was a bit comforting. Ryan straightened his glasses, and his clothes before reaching for the door handle. He gently tested it at a pull then when that didn’t work, pushed his way in. When he stepped into the building he clicked a few times, the room was open, with a few obstructions at waist height nearby that had to be worktables of some sort. There was the familiar buzz of fluorescent lighting above, the whirring of a few computer fans, and the sound of claws clicking against linoleum. 

“Oh! S-sorry its a such a mess in here!” A voice said, there was the sound of paper rustling and things being thrown away. Ryan turned towards the voice

“It’s ok, really, it looks fine” He said, laughing internally. 

“Oh um.. Your the interview uh... guy right?” 

“Oh yeah.” Ryan held out his hand toward the hum that he assumed was the monster. “Ryan.”

“I um I’m Doctor Alphys.” She said “It’s um, really nice to meet you, I’ve been having some problems getting help and my uh colleague said he would at the end of the month, so that's good at least.” There was an awkward pause.

“Well I’m ready to help!” Ryan said quickly, “in anyway I can, what are you working on.”

Alphys launched into a long list of what seemed like everything from bringing core power to the surface to integrating human and monster Internets. Then Alphys paused and Ryan could feel her looking at him. ‘Shit’ He thought ‘here comes the glasses question’ Ryan braced himself for rejection.

“It um.. It doesn’t bother you right, the uh.. Uh” Alphys said Ryan frowned puzzled. “I-I-I mean, If it had you would have just screamed and left, I mean.. That's... what the others...did.” 

“Because you’re a monster?” Ryan asked. “No,” Every ounce of his brain was saying not to tell her that he was blind and that was why he had jumped off the couch for the chance at an interview. But something about Alphys told him that she wouldn’t care, she would just be happy for the help. Besides she’d have to figure it out somehow. “I’m blind, you look the same to me as everyone else does.” There was silence, Ryan prepared to leave and wait for the next call.

“W-wow,” Alphys said. “So do you read in braille, I can convert some of the documents, it might take some time but...” Alphys was writing something. 

“It’s no problem.” Ryan dug in his pocket for his document reader. “I use this, it reads for me.” 

“Oh my gosh! C-can I see it?”  she asked. Ryan handed it over. There was the familiar sound of the reader starting up, then a book opened and the reader was dragged around and read out it its computerized voice.

“Snail ice cream comma my favorite exclamation point” Ryan frowned slightly but shrugged when Alphys handed it back to him. 

“That-t is really c-cool,I wonder if some improvements could be made...” She said trailing off, she was sketching something now.

“So uh.. Do I have the job?” Ryan asked hesitantly.

“Huh? Oh Yeah! So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Alphys asked as if she thought he might change his mind. Ryan grinned, it was like a great weight had been lifted off of him.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

*     *     *     *

You had been right. Undyne could kick your ass, repeatedly. It had been a good thing you had insisted on wearing your padded jacket otherwise you were sure you would have at least 3 broken ribs. As it was these bruises were going to hurt tomorrow. Undyne had also invited you to come practice with her and someone named Papyrus. You had said that you would think about it, It could be fun, you could do with more friends than the people who lived in your house and your head. 

_ Oh, Thank you, I would also consider you a friend. _

‘Thats good to know’ You thought as you and Dani made your way across the parking lot. You spotted a figure at the edge of your vision and looked up to where your floor was. There was a skeleton standing there on the porch infront of the apartments. He was much shorter than the one you had seen earlier, wearing a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. He was also staring at you with one glowing eye. What were the chances he was related to the other one?

_ High _

‘Shit’ You waved trying to be friendly. The eye the skeleton was looking at you with glowed blue, he raised a skeletal finger, you felt chills climbing up you back. Then he lowered the finger and disappears, just poped out of existance.

“Are all monsters badasses?” Dani asked after seeing this whole exchange. You didn’t even bother to scold her for her language.

“The ones we meet are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, reader may or may not be about to get dunked on. Did sans flip them off? who knows! But next time we'll get some of his perspective and some frisk and some plot stuff. If you know more about fencing or HEMA than i do please let me know the things I'm doing wrong. and if you haven't checked out any of Terry Pratchett's books you might consider it, they are fantastic. 
> 
> So everyone let me know what you thought and I will see you next time!


	4. a sansational chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is what happens when you don't have a set writing/update schedule in place. That's fixed now. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. it's not as long as last chapter but theres a sprinkling of plot and some broken noses so that is all good.

Your Neighbors were loud. A different kind of loud than you had had before. Your previous swath of next door neighbors had ranged from punk rockers, couples who hated each other a lot, couples who loved each other a lot, and families who seemed to be able to use the apartment like a clown car. You new neighbors, the skelebros, were thankfully only loud during the period of time where normal people were actually awake. 

You never saw them, you made sure of that, but you knew that the one with the loud voice, who you predominantly heard, was Papyrus, or The Great Papyrus, and liked to talk about himself in third person. He was the one who Violet had slammed the door on and that fact that you could hear that he was a nice guy. 

There was also Sans, who you did not hear a lot from. You assumed that he was the one who had stared at you menacingly the night coming home from fencing. You had learned precisely two things about him. 1) He was lazy, 2) He made puns, lots of puns, which you only knew because Papyrus was sent into a shrieking fit after a string of them.

As for avoiding them though you were trying to avoid making any bones about the situation.

_ Please don’t _

‘Oh come on that was funny’ You thought as you peeked through the peephole on your way out. No sign of Skeletons. They were probably still at work or something. You made a break for it out the door, car keys in hand.

_ You’re being a bit dramatic _

‘Nope not dramatic at all because now if I screw this up a fish will spear me.’ You thought back peeking around the corner. You had talked with Undyne a few days ago, and she had mentioned, among a yellow dinosaur girlfriend, that one of her best friends names was Papyrus.

How many skeletons can there be named Papyrus?

_ Probably not very many _

‘Exactly and she said, I quote “If anyone messes with that dork I’ll kick their ass” and I..well you have definitely messed with him.’

_ Sorry. _

‘It’s fine Violet, It just means I need to be careful about avoiding our neigh-’

_ Wait! _ Violet shouted as you rounded the corner running straight into the small skeleton, Sans.

You knocked heads, bone on flesh, and you actually got a close up look at him for once. 

Er well, you atleast get a close look at his eye’s, they were black pits, literal black pits with tiny dots in them, no glowing blue eye of death so maybe he could turn it on and off.

Said black pits were now glaring at you. 

“ hey bud, didn’t think i’d be 'runnin' into you, what with ya avoidin me and my brother”

‘Shit’

_ Apologize _

“I um...” You said scrambling back

_ Come on ___ apologize! _

“Gotta go!” You said sprinting around the skeleton and down the stairs, you could feel him staring at you from behind. Violet sighed.

_ One of these days your going to have to talk to them _

‘That's what you think.’

*     *     *      *       *

It had been 3 months. The feelings of deja vu were starting to fade. Different options had been taken this time around. Sans locked his bedroom door behind him, rubbing his frontal bone where you had made impact. He shouldn’t worry, he should let himself fall into the pattern that he had all the times Frisk reset when they were underground. But it was different now. 

Oh sure the kid was still resetting. Every 3 months like clockwork. At least there was no dust on their hands when they arrived in the judgement hall. But still, what was Frisk doing? Sans collapsed on his bed, no sound from your apartment next door. 

He swore he always forgot about you once he and Papyrus started apartment hunting. This was one of the nicer apartments in town that accepted monsters but if it meant living next door to a jumpy borderline racist with horrible music taste then it might be worth crashing with Tori for a bit longer after they got aboveground. The kid was new though. The little loud one who actually reminded Sans quite a bit of Papyrus when he was that age. He was pretty sure that the kid had never been around before. 

The smallest corner of his soul hoped, no matter how unlikely it was, that Frisk had found what they were looking for this time around. But the rational part of his skull knew that at the end of the month he’d wake up in his bed in Snowdin, trash tornado kicking at his feet, Angel of the Underground getting ready to come out of the ruins.

*      *      *      *      *

You had really hoped that Dani’s days of getting into trouble at school were over. Part of you knew it wasn’t your sister’s fault, after all you had been just as bad. The only difference of course was that you hadn’t spent almost every Friday of your life at a fencing club. Dani was high strung, very opinionated and willing to fight passionately for her cause. All fantastic traits to have except on the playground in elementary school. 

So a week after the incident with the skeleton in the hallway-

_ With the pipe? _

You stopped mid step and stumbled slightly down the stairs. ‘Huh?’ You asked Violet heading to your car to go meet with the principal. Again.

_ You know.. Like in Clue? _

‘No no I got the reference I was just surprised you made a joke’ You thought, chuckling to yourself.

_ I’m funny _

‘I believe you’

_ Your lying ___ I can read your thoughts _

‘What you’ve been an excellent head mate for like 3 months and I think you’ve made like... 2 jokes the entire time?’ 

_ Well being dead kind of puts a damper on my sense of humor sorry _

‘Oh it’s fine. I’m just glad your jokes will never be the death of me’

_ That’s it, I’m going to sleep _

“You do that” You muttered turning into the parking lot. The elementary school was 1 story, the principal’s office on the right just as you walked in. There was  a glass wall into the office which meant that you could see your sister, and 4 other kids. You sister had a blood nose but a gigantic grin on her face as she talked to the kid next to her. That kid was wearing a striped shirt like Dani, they were also the only one completely unmarked. The others had varying injuries ranging from black eyes to bloody noses. Their parent sat with them. Standing next to the unscarred kid and hovering over Dani’s injuries were your neighbors. Both of them. Shit. You took a deep breath, squashed down your embarrassment and walked through the door.

“Hi ___!” Dani said loudly. Everyone in the room looked at you, you went red, decided to avoid eye contact and grabbed a bundle of tissues from the secretary's desk. The secretary gave you a sympathetic look. 

“Hey Dani.” You said crouching down in front of her and putting the tissues under her nose to catch the blood. “Head forward,” You instructed “Did you win?”

“ACCORDING TO FRISK YOUR SISTER FOUGHT VALIANTLY HUMAN,” The taller Skeleton said. You jumped slightly at his volume but nodded and ruffled Dani’s hair. 

“Yeah she’s good at that.” You said. Finally you made eye contact and nodded to the two skeletons. “Hi, I’m ___” You said. The taller Skeleton gave you a delighted smile, He was wearing a Professor Layton Shirt and shorts with a baseball cap turned backwards. 

“IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU AT LAST HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS.” He said, gesturing to the shorter skeleton “I APOLOGIZE FOR STARTLING YOU SEVERAL MONTHS AGO, I KNOW NOW THAT MY PRESENCE CAN BE INTIMIDATING TO HUMANS WHO ARE NOT USED TO SUCH GREATNESS.” Apparently he was exactly the same way at home as he was around other people.

“It’s uh... It’s ok man it was kind of an off day for me.” You said

“ so what happened kid?” Sans asked. “give us the barebones explanation” You and the kid, who you assumed must be Frisk, snickered. Papyrus groaned theatrically and Dani made a face. 

“BROTHER NOW IS NOT THE TIME, FRISKS FRIEND IS GRAVELY WOUNDED.”

“Ah‘m ‘kay” Dani said through a layer of tissue. Behind you a door opened

“____” said the principal. You sighed and looked at Dani who gave you a big thumbs up. You turned to face the man who you were unfortunantly very familiar.

“Mr. Trenton, how’s the wife?” You asked.

“Oh just as fine as she has been every other time you asked. Will You, Dani, Frisk and their guardians please step into my office?” You internally screamed. Pleasent small talk was one thing but you had not planned on going any farther in your interactions with your neighbors today.

_ What? What? I was trying to sleep _ . Violet complained.

‘Oh right sorry Violet, That explains why you weren’t freaking out over skeletons’ You thought as you helped Dani down from the comically tall chair. You could feel Violet taking a survey of the past few minutes.

_ Woah is that the ambassador kid? _

‘Uh yeah, their name is Frisk or something.’ You said turning to Frisk to smile so that Violet could get a good look.

Frisk’s face, who had been pretty neutral this entire time suddenly looked confused.

_ Holy shit. _

‘What?’

_ Uh Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing to worry about. _

‘Really convincing there Violet’

“ what you gotta bone to pick pal?” Sans asked. You realized you had been staring at Frisk with your talking to Violet face.

“Oh, no man.” You said trying to diffuse the hostilities. Papyrus was willing to kind of forgive you after all, and you had slammed the door in his face after all, so why couldn’t Sans. Time to break out the big guns

_ Please don’t _

“I’m really not trying to make any bones about the situation at all.” You said giving Sans your best shit eating grin/finger guns combo. Sans snorted and looked like he might break out in to a chuckle at the very least before he shut it down and gave you an eyeroll. Papyrus was stunned. Before you could say anything else Dani dragged you back into the office with the hand that wasn’t clutching her nose tissues. 

“You can’t make friends with puns ___” she said. “It’s not cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because remember, 7 year olds know everything about making friends. I hope you guys liked this chapter, tune in next time for some nice cream, some suspensions, some sparring and some reader ass kicking. Not necessarily in that order.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you spotted the reference to a kids book about dragons that I may or may not have read a bunch... 
> 
> Anyway, I can promise at least one skeleton next chapter, maybe two, and even some other monsters! Let me know what you thought in comments!


End file.
